There have been many changes in recent years in how people communicate. The rise of mobile devices and VoIP advances have led to numerous services and applications providing news ways for people to communicate. Audio and video processing has similarly seen continued development through the years, bringing several advances as new techniques are discovered and developed. However, it can be challenging from a development standpoint (e.g., technical expertise, time, budget, etc.) to build and maintain a communication service or application that uses advanced media processing techniques. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for a media intelligence platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.